User talk:SerCenKing
Yes I certifiy that this man IS in fact, my Secretary of the Treasury. Benvenuto su MicroWiki vecchio volpone. --Cajak 18:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Ehhh, e' bello sentirsi accolti ;)... Ti do il permesso di rubarmi la userbox se vuoi XD. --SerCenKing 18:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Vado. Comunque non dovrei trovarmi qui in questo momento, dato che avrei CDT da fare. Mi sono bloccato ad un certo punto, ed ora sono dolori... --Cajak 18:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) the ammendment Im sorry, but if your calling me a Fascist your going on the wrong track mister, I perfectly agree to end it, and about the ammendant sorry, i thought it whas Sandus, misunderstanding, im orry about that. But dont call us Fascist thats un reasonble! I didnt attack mister Reinhardt i find both your attitude unreasonble on the Double Monarchy, you and Sandus must appologies. Brad1201 18:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I wish to react on this but i want peace and friendlynees to florsih here so to reach that i will set the first move: I appologies to you and Mister Reinhard.Brad1201 19:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ciao bella, manda pure a quella personale, c_santiago04@yahoo.it, che la controllo più spesso. Poi, si, anche domani dovrei essere occupato fino a sera, dato che vado probabilmente da Luca per il pomeriggio, e quindi non sono al PC. Probabilmente capito di sera, ma non ti assicuro nulla, visto che il 26 parto e devo fare le valigie. :P --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 18:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Guillaume Soergel himself asked for the deletion of his article, I should have filed it under Author request. Sorry, it's his call. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 08:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :On this wikia, one option for deletion is author request. Its the case that Mr Soergel has made a request, and so he has every right. You are best pleading your case with him, I am acting with my capacity. I really hate to be beaucratic and to the book like this (just ask User:Cajak) but it's not my choice. If he changes his mind, I will gladly rollback. :Very sorry, :[[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 09:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey! Okay, I add reference to article. Ah and it's not naked only shirtless. Sorry. Ah and I also add reference to article about A.C. Patryk Adam Bronisz 08:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well actually I still wait for correspondents from Donesland (they say that they can't send mail :o but they're interested) And I hope that we'll have more correspondents (Especially in St.Charlie, because we have only one :/) . About studio...that's secret:P Patryk Adam Bronisz 12:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ho notato, ma noi non possiamo prendercela con nessuno, simply because abbiamo avuto agosto che era impossibile. Ah, vai sul forum che sto chiedendo le date per fare una riunione di gabinetto. *sisi* --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 18:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) CP Discussion? What are you talking about with the CP Discussion, and me not being a micronationalist? I am a micronationalist! I have created multiple micronations and am active in them. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 22:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : MicroWiki:Community Portal - read that. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 23:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Constructive criticism? You say on MicroWiki:Good articles/Nominations that the Yabloko page is good but needs more work. Any suggestions for what I could improve/expand/remove? Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. =D Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 04:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :To be absolutely fair, I am coming to regret this xD I hadn't quite appreciated the quality of the "sub-pages" that were linked onto your main page (e.g. History of Yabloko). The only thing I would recommend is a bit more info on the main page on your media institutions, be they newspapers or TV channels, on your culture (e.g. education) and on your economy. Other than that, I'll say it again: it'a very good page. --SerCenKing Talk 19:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Any other suggestions? xD I've added stuff on the culture, including media institutions, and what little I could about the economy. Thanks for the suggestions though. =P :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 08:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Tadah! It looks great now :) --SerCenKing Talk 15:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yay! Thanks for the suggestions. =p :::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 21:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) International Court etc well if you don't know i've created the page and if you read the histori it isn't a istitution of republic of atlantis but created also by the People's CoJ of the Socialist Autonom RoA, so it is a INTERNATIONAL organization that trial ALL the war criminal so put International and don't try to use all the page for your own business :Well if i used a strong language i apologize but i really don't understand why you change always the name of the Court of Justice. I wrote in the article that any state of the loyalist army, as any state of the rebel army can propose a judge that is their citizen. I think that calling it Atlantis will give the idea that it's a Republic of Atlantis justice organization but if you read it isn't so. Take the Ginevra Court of Justice for war crimes, also that is international and what we are trying to do is to create an imparcial Court of Justice for that i called it International. At laest we can call it "Court of Justice for the war crimes of the atlantis civil war". Let me know your asnwer Leaderboard Hey there :) I just want to say that I overtook you on the list of leaderboard and I'm so proud of this :-> Greeting Patryk Adam Bronisz 14:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, yes, this made me laugh. Hahahah! --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Errrr, ok... Well done :) Hopefully those achievements will disappear soon *stares at Cajak* --SerCenKing Talk 18:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Senate Thank you for the Congratulatory note about the Zealandian Senate, My People and I look forward to the new era of democracy in the Kingdom. Respectfully, HM King Anthony HMZ Government 22:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Newsfeed Thank you for the explanation regarding the removal of the Slinky Empyre's news story. I apologize if the information there appeared inappropriately displayed. Kyng Fyrst 20:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC)